


after hours

by valtersheim



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Penetrator!Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtersheim/pseuds/valtersheim
Summary: even’s a penetrator. isak wants to kiss him again. the penetrators hold a fundraiser and things happen.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126





	after hours

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooooo this was a drabble i wrote at 2am because the group chat was thirsting over a penetrator evak au. obviously dedicated to my group chat, ily all x
> 
> pls enjoy this mess

The music is terribly loud, shitty EDM blasting through the packed living room and Isak thinks he might actually be claustrophobic. His pounding heart blends in with the strong bass he feels in his chest; he has no clue when the music stops and his nerves start, but concentrating on maneuvering through the crowd helps take his mind off of it.

Isak didn’t need to be here, doesn’t even know why he is, but he knows the nagging feeling won’t leave him alone if he doesn’t go. 

Quicker than when he’s ready for it, he reaches the end of the crowd, now face to face with an obnoxious banner smacked over the staircase. _DONATE 90 KRONER, KISS A PENETRATOR,_ it said, haphazardly written in black paint. It takes Isak way too much strength to climb up those stairs. 

The hallway, though right above the dancefloor, was surprisingly quiet and calm, dimly lit compared to the colorful flashing lights that highlighted the sweat and action among the sea of teenagers just below. Isak thinks it’s a weak attempt on setting the mood.

There were a few girls lined up by one particular door. He spots Chris’ name taped on it. That’s when Isak realizes that each room was labeled - a piece of paper stating which Penetrator was inside and a flip sign with “open” and “closed” written on either side. 

It was a literal shop sign.

Isak’s stomach churns. This is basically prostitution, isn’t it?

He’s beginning to retrace his steps, needs more air to breathe, and those girls are staring at him now, whispering about _him_ , probably, and he just wants out.

Isak backs into a door frame - he’s never been good at walking backwards, nevermind in a straight line - and for once the gods are on his side when he sees that the door is bare, no name or sign on it, whatsoever. 

His feels his right hand twisting the door handle open, gives the girls a fake smile and a salute before he does a weird 180 to step into the room and -

He’s not alone.

Even jumps from the slam of the door. He was leaning on the headboard of the full size bed situated in the middle of the room, phone in his hand. Isak is confused. 

His name hadn’t been on the door, hadn’t seen _anything_ on it, Isak was sure. But the said Penetrator was evidently here, in this room, with Isak, the only light coming from the lamp on the bedside table, illuminating their matching startled expressions.

This isn’t how Isak pictured this was going to happen. 

“Shit, I’m sorry -”

“What are you doing here?” Even interrupts. Voice deeper than Isak remembered and he just wants to _cry_. 

Even was wearing his Penetrators sweatshirt. Isak fought the urge to roll his eyes. Was it really necessary for them to wear it at all times?

“I-I just needed to take a break from the party. I didn’t know you were in here,” Isak explained, hand gripping the door handle and ready to leave. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna go.”

“Isak, wait.” And that makes him stop in his tracks, body turning to Even’s direction. Isak ignores how easy it was for him to obey Even. 

The Penetrator moves to the foot of the bed, letting his socked feet touch the floor while he leans back onto the mattress, his arms supporting him. Isak notes that he doesn’t particularly look disheveled - hair still in that perfect swoop and lips full as usual, but not swollen. Were the kisses they gave for 90 kroner that innocent?

“You’re thinking so loud, you know,” He tells Isak. “You can stay here. We can chill, I don’t mind.”

Isak gets a funny feeling in his stomach. He furrows his eyebrows. “Don’t you have to go kiss girls or something?”

“No,” Even chuckles weakly, shaking his head. “You came into this room thinking it was empty because there wasn’t a name on the door, right?”

Isak nods.

“I’m not participating in the stupid fundraiser. But even if I was, it wouldn’t be open to just _girls_.” Even points out. 

If Isak thought he was embarrassed from the moment he stepped into the room, he was even worse now. His cheeks were flushed, head turned down, and all he can think about is how ironic this situation was. _Isn’t this what you wanted? To be in the same room as him?_ Isak mocked himself through his thoughts. He’s still standing awkwardly by the door, ready to leave once Even declares that he’s overstayed his welcome, which, unnervingly, hasn't happened yet. After all, he and Even weren’t friends.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s not that deep.” Even waved him off. 

Silence falls over them for a brief moment. 

“I do wanna know something, though.”

Isak looked up - green eyes locking with blue - and now Even is smirking. He knows better than to trust where this was going.

“What are you doing here?” Even asked again. 

Isak’s shoulders dropped. “I told you, I needed a break from the party.”

Even scoffs in disbelief. 

“C’mon Isak, you know what I mean,” He sits up. “What are you doing _here_?”

He stands up from the bed, starts walking towards the other boy slowly, who was trying so hard to back into the wall behind him even more, but to no avail. Even pretty much had him pinned now, his right arm creating a barrier between Isak and the door, and it felt way more intimate than it should have been. 

Even takes a deep breath, promptly exhaling, before he starts. 

“I’m assuming you knew what this party was for, am I right? Probably saw the banner downstairs, too, but you still went up here.” He paused, inching closer to Isak. “If you really only wanted to take a break, you could’ve easily just gone outside. Plenty of fresh air out there.” Even said, as a matter-of-factly.

“So now my question is,” Isak could feel Even’s breath on his face. “Which Penetrator did you come up here to kiss?”

He chokes on plain air, heart resuming its severe pounding from earlier - though he doesn’t necessarily know that it ever stopped - and he was sure that Even could feel the nervous energy radiating from him, but the guy just keeps the sly look on his face, so sure he’s caught Isak in a lie. He never breaks eye contact. Isak can feel his facade melt away. 

“I…” 

“Tell me, Isak.” Even whispers. “Were you about to spend 90 kroner to kiss me?”

Isak sputters, cheeks hot and eyes looking everywhere but at Even. Suddenly, the money he readily folded into exactly 90 kroner burns his skin through his jeans pocket; he can’t believe he actually thought this would be a good idea. 

“N-no, of course not.” He lies. 

Even hums. “I sure hope so, because you didn’t have to pay me the last time you did,” He teases. Isak’s breath hitches. “But I think you’re lying, though.”

Their faces couldn’t have been closer now, one small twitch and their lips would touch. Isak is so drawn to him, physically feels a pull to Even that he can’t fight, but he stays where he is. He’s not going to be the one to surrender first. 

But it’s taunting him - the ghost of Even’s lips. Isak could smell the mint gum he was always chewing, so much more enticing compared to his own beer breath. It was ridiculous how their breaths were practically one; unmistaken intimacy without the pleasure of lips on lips. He was so close, yet so far away, but - no, he’s not caving. 

He couldn’t help it. He had to do _something_. So, he just smirks, looks directly into Even’s eyes and hopes it’ll work. 

“What are you gonna do about it?”

Isak sees Even grin before the latter _pounces_. It’s heated from the very start: Even’s hand running through his curls, tugging every so often and it elicits a moan from him. He smiles at the fact that Even remembers what he liked from that brief moment they shared many moons ago. Isak has no choice but to wrap his arms around Even, pulling him impossibly closer, but it’s not _enough_. 

Even’s lips were so familiar - warm and addicting, chapped, but soft, and Isak sighs into the kiss. His mind is whirling, but right now, he couldn’t care less. 

They kiss for what seems like hours, tongues worn out from battle and breaths heavy, though Isak’s pretty sure it’s only been a few minutes. If Even’s lips weren’t swollen before, they sure were now. 

“There,” Even pecks his lips once more. “Was that good enough for you?”

Both of them were still catching their breaths, calming down from the high, and Isak realized there’s gum in his mouth. He ignores Even’s question. 

“I took your gum.”

“I know.”

“Do you want me to pay you for this?” 

“For the gum? I think I can survive.”

He glares at Even. “You know what I mean.”

Even sighs. “Isak, I told you, I’m not even part of the fundraiser.”

“Okay.” 

“Besides,” Even caresses Isak’s cheek, forcing Isak to look up at him. “You don’t ever have to pay me to kiss you.”


End file.
